Roscco B.
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Roscco Benitez is an OC that belongs to Thefourthed on DeviantART and has been given his own account on DeviantART called AskRosccoTheFourthEd. Roscco is a fanmade oc that came from off the coast of the U.S. from Death City. He has no recollection of how he got to peackcreek and can only recollect events as far back as when Edds mother found him collapsed in their driveway at the age of 4. Roscco was once a very timid, quiet boy with long yellow-green hair, a color not exactly seen in any other characters hair. Next to the Kanker Sisters and Eddy's Bro, Roscco is one of the only cul-de-sac kids to not live inside the cul-de-sac. Instead, he lives in a giant, abandoned silver tower along the outskirts of the cul-de-sac. Roscco now lives as an orphan along with a girl named Frost, a girl he met who is also having the same problem as he is. Roscco visits the cul-de-sac often enough to say that he likes the place for what it offers. Mostly entertainment. Due to this, it has lead him to want to protect the cul-de-sac. Roscco has a part time job and works in a cafe not to far from the candy store. He does go the school with the other kids of the cul-de-sac. He has very long hair which is kept tied up with a rubberband. Strangely, when pinned up it creates a skull shape in the back of his head. Relationships with the children Ed: Roscco, like Ed, has a hyperactive attitude. Though Roscco usually runs out of steam and crashes earlier than Ed. Roscco and Ed share a love for horror films as well as a love for breaking the fourth wall, and jackets. Rosccos only problem with Ed is his hygiene. Roscco will only hang out with Ed when he isn't in his room. He hates the fact that Ed keeps Sheldon and Angus on him 24/7. As many times as he's tried to trick Ed into bathing, he see's no breakthrough ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Edd: Roscco and Edd share a liking for technology and like Edd, has a nack for inventing things. Roscco, with the aid of Edd, created a pair of hover shoes wich Roscco sports all the time. Like Edd, Roscco also follow rules and orders of superiors, but only when it suits him. Roscco doesn't really question what is under his hat due to his respect for Edds personal space ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Eddy: Roscco and Eddy have a like/hate friendship. Eddy and Roscco both love to pull pranks on people. However, Roscco's stunts usually end up badly hurting his victims. Roscco enjoys helping Eddy with his scams as well as pointing out flaws (which Eddy usually ignores) to try to improve the design of his plans. Eddy, much to Rosccos displeasure, finds Roscco to look somewhat feminine. He enjoys trying to make Roscco blush. It is because of this that Roscco calls Eddy by his nicknames instead of his real name. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Johnny: Roscco and Johnny both agree on one thing. The cul-de-sac is worth protecting. Roscco and Johnny both act as the cul-de-sacs gaurdians. Johnny however, doesn't exactly approve of Rosccos arsenal. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jimmy: Roscco finds him strange for wanting to play with dolls and girls all the time. However, he absolutely loves Jimmys baked goods. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rolf: Roscco doesn't exactly like all of Rolfs customs. He tends to get nauseous whenever he sees the foods of Rolfs culture. He does however see eye to eve with Rolf when it comes to being different from a lot of kids in the cul-de-sac. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kevin: Roscco tries to get along with Kevin. Ever since Roscco joined the football team at school, he has seen Kevin for who he is. A strong willed athlete. He struggles with trying to like Kevin, especially when he is always picking on the Eds. Kevin and Roscco have been in fights before. For that, they do respect each others strengths. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sarah: While he finds Sarah to look cute, he hates her attitude. There are plenty of times that he has wanted to bomb her, however, he knows that Ed loves his baby sister and forces himself to hold back. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nazz: Roscco, along with Jimmy and Rolf, don't get infatuated everytime they see her. Roscco enjoys the parties that she hosts. Category:Fan Characters